lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Smerk
"All I know is pain..." -Smerk's last words, in 7 Years Later Smerk is a male Chao that first appears in the Life of Heroes RP as an Evil Chao in the Chao Garden. CM and Sia take a liking to him, and they let him accompany them on their adventures. Not long after, Smerk turned from an Evil Chao to a Dark Chao, then to a Neutral Chao, and, as of now, is a Light Chao. In the Life of Heroes RP 2: Death From Above, Smerk has been living with CM for the past six months. When Smerk meets Sia again, joyfully hugs her. A bit later, Sia almost had to spank Smerk, but gave him an emerald necklace, leading Smerk to believe Sia was his mother. Death Smerk was accidentally killed by Homer in Life of Heroes RP: 7 Years Later when he used Smerk as a weapon when he got into a fight with Spark. Personality Smerk is the poster child for difficult Chao, becoming increasingly spoiled as Sia and CM raise him. This was escalated to a new high when he stayed with the latter for six months, during which he was fed human food, which he came to love. Originally presented as a joke but being dragged out to the point of canon, Smerk and his family's rare appearances as of Life of Heroes 3's Death Egg II arc are often shown to be a period of rogue living for them, as both of their human caretakers are constantly busy. During their brief appearances they are seen scavenging for scraps of food in Noah's house despite his siblings and mother present to feed them. Smerk is also shown to be a horrible father and mate, often abandoning them for petty reasons, not unlike an extreme Homer Simpson. His true thoughts are masked behind his cute appearance, donning the emerald chain around his neck given to him by his mother. Whenever said woman communicates with him using her power to translate animal languages, he's usually begging her to find him food or putting down his father, whom he doesn't even realize is dead in Life of Heroes 4. Relationships Sia Sapphire In spite of being a spoiled brat, Smerk possesses a genuinely strong and pure bond with his mother, she being among the few humans he has never exchanged ill-Chao speak with. He always wears the emerald chain she gave him. Crash Man Despite living with Noah for the six month gap between LoH1-''DfA'' Smerk has come to bear a love-hate relationship with his adoptive father, which was fueled by his receipt of delicious new food from the boy. Smerk, originally timid and innocent, witnessed with horror the various girls Noah cheated on Sia with, and grew to hate him for this reason alone. Medaka Kurokami Although aware of her close relationship with Noah, Smerk has never attacked Medaka, rather, he is quite terrified (as most animals are of her.) As with all non-humans, Smerk doesn't sense her personality, only the great power she possesses. Trivia *Smerk got his name from when he first saw Sia. When he first saw her, he smirked a little. *Smerk is actually Smerk III, since CM owned a pet Chao named Smerk when he was little. This Smerk had a son, also named Smerk, who fathered Smerk III. How they were separated is unknown. *Smerk likes to dress like people he knows, i.e. Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy. *Smerk is absent for most of Life of Heroes RP 2: Death From Above, Life of Heroes RP 2: Death From Above: Part 2, and the first arc of Life of Heroes RP 3. Gallery 133px-ChaoChannel.png Smerk!.png Smerk_says_hi.png|"Chao-Chao!" Smerk's_transformations.png|Smerk has been a Hero Chao and an Evil Chao. Three_Smerks.png|Smerk III is at the top, Smerk II bottom-left, and Smerk I is at the bottom-right. Category:Chao Category:Heroes Category:G.U.N. Agents Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bandicootfan63 Category:Characters Category:Pages Category:S